We propose to further investigate the molecular basis and control of RNA processing and transport in eukaryocytes, utilizing a reconstituted cell free system. Emphasis will focus on: (1) demonstrating that the messenger RNA sequences released in vitro are equivalent to those released in vivo by use of cDNA probes; (2) demonstrating that the system transports functional messenger RNA by analyzing the translation products of the messenger RNA, and (3) demonstrating that the proteins associated with the transported messenger are identical to those on the informosome released from the nuclei to the cytoplasm in vivo. In addition, experiments will be initiated which are designed to purify and fractionate the cytosol proteins which are necessary for the processing and transport of messenger and ribosomal RNA.